


Joyeux Noël et Pleins d'Heureuses Années

by Halebop



Category: Le Cycle des balls (Web Series), Le Secret des balls (Web Series)
Genre: (i swear it's not porn or anything okay), Cadeaux de Noël, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Presents Exange, Special Christmas Present, bref voilà c'est un truc de noel quoi, je les aime juste beaucoup et je veux qu'ils aillent bien, just pure and unaltered fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: Le matin du 25 décembre, dans un appart parisien.Tom se prélasse dans son lit, et il n'est pas seul : il est enlacé par Mitch, il l'enlace aussi, ils se réveillent doucement et ensemble, dans cette atmosphère de vacances.





	Joyeux Noël et Pleins d'Heureuses Années

Les anglophones ont le concept de Lazy Sunday, ces dimanches que l'on passe à se prélasser sous la couette, du matin jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi. Tom adorait ces matins ensommeillés, où tout ce qu'il faisait était de s'étirer et de s'enrouler comme un chat, pour lequel toutes les positions sont confortables pour dormir, et dont le seul but est d'être à côté d'une source de chaleur. Et la source de chaleur la plus proche, dans ce grand lit sur lequel le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, c'était Mitch.

Les bras de Mitch s'enroulaient autour de lui, ses mains traçaient des arabesques dans son dos, son torse était un oreiller chauffé autour duquel ses propres bras s'enroulaient. Le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant plusieurs heures ; en décembre, il fallait attendre midi avant de voir le moindre rayon. Et c'était pas plus mal.  
Tom sourit et de retourna, recevant un bisous sur son front au passage. Sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, il se mit à sourire et se rendormi comme ça. 

Il se reveilla allongé de côté, le dos contre une matière dure mais mouvante qu'il identifia comme le ventre de Mitch. Il remarqua aussi les bras qui lui ceinturaient le bas-ventre, l'enlaçant par derrière, le gardant près de lui. Tom posa son propre bras par dessus celui de Mitch, enroula leurs deux mains ensemble, se tortilla pour se caler un peu plus près de lui, et il se rendormit, les lèvres de Mitch parcourant ses omoplates. 

Il ne fit que somnoler, cette fois. Il pensait à leur appart, vide, enfin, après la fête de hier soir. Les serpentins en papier qui décoraient encore leurs étagères. Les restes de gâteaux, sur les assiettes en cartons. Les gobelets avec le nom écrit dessus. Les papiers colorés et écrasés à terre, restes de l'échange des présents. Dans leur salon encore plus silencieux et immobile que la chambre, rien ne bougeait. Les fêtes de la boîte se faisaient toujours chez eux, pour le plus grand plaisir de Tom : pas besoin de trouver un cadeau, pas besoin de se perdre et de revenir sur ses pas une quinzaine de fois, pas d'inquiétude devant le digicode, à se demander si la personne avait donné le code, se rendre compte que non, s'inquiéter de si elle va entendre son portable par dessus les bruits de la fête, pas de remords à quitter la fête sans avoir aidé le moins du monde à ranger. Non, ici le bordel resterait quelques jours, en disparaissant au fur et à mesure des vacances. Leurs voisins étaient cool niveau musique, leurs amis étaient des fêtards tout ce qu'il y avait de plus respectable, proposant tant une partie de jeu à boire action ou vérité en début de soirée qu'un Uno géant vers trois heures du matin. Non, franchement, depuis qu'il vivait avec Mitch, il adorait organiser des fêtes -ou plus exactement, laisser Mitch organiser les fêtes et tester sur les invités sa dernière découverte culinaire.  
Il n'avait plus besoin de faire semblant de s'amuser, puisqu'il avait trouvé une bande qui s'amusait de la même manière que lui.

Il sentit Mitch se retourner, et il se tourna à son tour, décidant que c'était à lui de l'enlacer. Cette position était plus simple, avec leurs tailles respectives, et il colla une multitude de bisous dans le cou de Mitch, déclenchant des rires et des contorsions pour se protéger de l'attaque. Tom abandonna l'offensive, et décida de laisser sa tête reposer entre les épaules qui lui faisaient face. Peut-être se rendormir, peut-être somnoler ; il verrait plus tard. 

Au bout d'un moment il sentit les muscles bouger contre sa joue. Il ouvrit à demi un œil, relevant la tête. Mitch était en train de lire un article sur son téléphone, sur des chercheurs qui avaient réussi à rendre la lumière solide grâce à la mécanique quantique. Mitch s'aperçut qu'il avait réveillé l'homme dans son dos ; il se se retourna à moitié, cheveux en bataille et grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de venir coller ces dernières contre celles de Tom. Jugeant que c'était la meilleure vue sur laquelle il s'était jamais réveillé, Tom s'estima pleinement satisfait et laissa Mitch retourner à son article. Il ré-enfouit son visage contre ses cheveux et resta là à somnoler.

Il dut s'endormir car il se réveilla une quatrième fois, de manière moins plaisante cette fois-ci, dans la mesure où le lit était vide. C'était surtout le froid qui l'avait tiré des bras de Morphée, un froid fort compréhensible étant donné la date sur le calendrier mais désagréable tout de même. Il se ré-emmitoufla dans la couette et se déplaça vers le bord du lit avec la grâce d'un ver de terre. Arrivé là, il aventura un bras hors de son cocon de chaleur, pour tâter le sol à la recherche d'un t-shirt qui traînerait. Face à l'échec de cet opération, il se résolut à s'enrouler un peu plus dans la couette et ne laisser sortir que sa tête.  
\- Mitch ?  
\- Ouais ?  
\- Tu fais quoi ?  
\- Je réflechis !  
\- Quand t'auras fini, tu pourras monter le chauffage ?  
Un bruit de chasse d'eau confirma l'hypothèse de Tom, qui attendit que Mitch revienne sans bouger d'un centimètres son cocon de protection anti-décembre. 

\- Eh bah ? On est frileux ? dit Mitch en apparaîssant enfin à la porte, dans un caleçon à motifs de bonhommes de neige.  
\- Ta gueule et ramène ta chaleur par ici, grommela Tom en soulevant la couette en guise d'invitation.  
Mitch retint un rire et fit un détour par le radiateur avant de se glisser aux côtés de Tom. Mystérieusement, il était encore plus chaud que le lit alors qu'il avait été à moitié à poil dans un appart refroidi ; Tom ne s'arrêta pas trop sur cette merveille de la nature et se rapprocha de cette source de chaleur bienvenue, allant jusqu'à prendre les bras du nouveau venu et les enrouler autour de lui. Mitch dut se retenir très fort de ne pas faire de commentaire ; il se contenta de serrer l'immense glaçon dans ses bras et de l'embrasser dans les cheveux. 

\- Gros, avec les chaussettes de trois centimètres d'épaisseur que tu te trimbales, t'as toujours froid ?  
\- Gnen sais rien, on est au milieu de l'hiver.  
\- Techniquement l'hiver a commencé il y a quatre jours...  
\- Ta gueule.  
Tom resserra sa prise autour de Mitch et enfouit un peu plus sa tête contre son torse.  
\- Ton armoire elle prend tout le mur, t'as rien pour te réchauffer là dedans ?  
Tom se figea soudain. Sa voix resta cependant tranquille quand il grommela "...Notre armoire..."  
\- Oui, le conforta Mitch d'un nouveau bisou dans ses cheveux, notre armoire. Mais tu dois quand même avoir un pyjama ou un pull dedans. 

Tom resta très immobile, encore, et Mitch s'inquiéta un instant de l'avoir vexé ou énervé.  
\- Tu veux bien aller m'en chercher un ?  
Mitch soupira et déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de Tom avant de se lever.  
\- Tu les ranges par où d'habitude?  
\- Euh... essaye l'étagère du milieu à gauche.  
\- Non, c'est pas là, il n'y a qu'un tiroir avec...

Il s'immobilisa. Se retourna vers Tom. Vit son très grand sourire depassant de la couette. Se retourna vers le tiroir.  
\- Est-ce que c'est un... compartiment à caleçons ?  
\- Ouaip.  
\- Avec mes caleçons rangés par couleurs ?  
\- Hm-mm.  
\- Et rangés par thèmes et... par périodes de l'année ?  
\- Oui.

Mitch se tourna enfin vers Tom, un air de pure adoration sur son visage.  
\- Joyeux Noël ? tenta ce dernier.  
\- Mec. Je t'aime.  
\- Tu l'as déjà dit, sourit Tom avec un immense sourire. Ramène-moi quand même le pull et reviens là.

Mitch attrapa le pull au passage et sauta sur le lit, serrant Tom et la couette très fort dans un immense câlin.  
\- Gros, je crois que c'est le truc le plus sympa qu'on ait jamais fait pour moi.  
\- Mitch, j'ai interrompu mon mariage pour toi.  
\- Oui mais ils sont rangés par période de l'année ! J'ai un tiroir à caleçons, oh ! 

Il serra un peu plus fort Tom, qui ne put pas s'empêcher de rire.  
\- Je sais bien qu'il y a déjà eu un échange de cadeaux hier soir mais voilà, content que ça te fasse plaisir.  
\- J'adore. Va falloir que je t'offre un truc aussi du coup. Bah, je trouverai bien quelque chose sur le chemin de la cuisine. Tu viens déjeuner?

Mitch dû attendre que Tom enfile le pull, puis un pantalon, puis qu'il sorte du lit avant qu'il ne le rejoigne à la porte. Il le prit par l'épaule, histoire de le réchauffer un peu plus.  
\- Raaah, comment tu vas faire quand la nouvelle ère glacière arrivera...  
\- Comment toi tu vas faire?  
\- Facile : je m'associe au premier mammouth parlant qui passe. Surtout si il est accompagné qu'un tigre à dents de sabre et d'une espèce de tapis sur deux pattes.  
\- T'es juste en train de décrire l'Age de Glace et c'est un paresseux.  
\- Aaah, ça expliquerait des choses !  
\- Ouais mais je ne pense pas que... Mitch, pourquoi il y a un cadeau au milieu du salon ?

Mitch se tendit les bras tel un présentateur :  
\- Je t'avais bien dit que je trouverai quelque chose sur le chemin de la cuisine !  
\- Difficile de pas le trouver, il fait deux mètres de haut !  
Un carton de deux mètres de haut et un mètre cinquante de large, plus ou moins habilement recouvert de papier cadeau, trônait en effet fièrement au milieu des restes de la fête de hier soir.  
\- Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir mis dans un truc aussi grand ?  
\- Eh bah figure-toi que c'est vraiment pas facile de trouver un carton de cette taille, j'ai appris qu'ils en vendent uniquement pour les frigos !  
\- Quoi, c'est un frigo ?  
\- Nan. Mais ouvre, faut pas que je te dise ce que c'est, hein !

Tom dirigea ses grosses chaussettes et son pull vers le colosse coloré.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as pu mettre la dedans...  
Quoi que ce soit de deux mètres de haut, ça ne rentrerait pas dans l'appart si ça ne venait pas remplacer un ancien truc, se dit Tom en commençant à s'attaquer au papier. Sans grande surprise, c'était du carton compact dessous, mais tellement enroulé dans du scotch de déménagement que il lui fut impossible de l'ouvrir. Il dû prendre le couteau à gâteau, qui traînait encore sur la table basse, pour réussir à ouvrir le monstre, ce qui lui permit de découvrir...

\- Sérieusement, Mitch? T'as acheté un carton aussi énorme juste pour cacher un autre carton ?  
\- Alors déjà je l'ai pas acheté, je l'ai trouvé, rectifia Mitch sans cacher son sourire en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, sans doute pour préparer les cafés.  
Tom s'attaqua au deuxième carton. Il faisait un bon mètre cinquante de haut, ce qui était moins terrifiant mais toujours impressionnant. Aucun papier cadeau cette fois, mais Tom compta au moins quatre sortes de scotch différents. Après les avoir tous enlevés avec sa superbe arme à pâtisserie, il ouvrit enfin le carton et trouva... un nouvel emballage, légèrement plus petit. 

Cette fois-ci le papier cadeau n'avait pas de forme, comme si ce qu'il contenait était mou, du papier ou des vêtements peut-être. Des vêtements d'un peu moins d'un mètre cinquante en hauteur, c'est beaucoup quand même. Cette fois-ci il déchira le papier beaucoup plus précautionneusement, juste au cas où. Il y avait effectivement beaucoup de papier journal froissé, comme pour protéger ce qui était au centre d'être trop secoué ; et au centre justement, il y avait... bon, une autre boite qui faisait un mètre, mais qui était beaucoup plus simple à ouvrir. Tom fut pris appréhension : est-ce que c'était un chien? Ils avaient parlé d'en prendre un, comme ils avaient parlé de se marier ou de déménager. Mais contrairement aux deux derniers, ils étaient tombés d'accord que c'était impossible d'adopter un animal maintenant, car un chiot méritait un grand jardin qu'ils avaient pas pour le moment. Il lança un regard inquiet vers la cuisine, où Mitch continuait de chantonner. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il avait pas oublié. 

Il ouvrit avec beaucoup d'attention la boîte. Il n'avait qu'à soulever le couvercle, et il le fit tout doucement, tout doucement... Quand aucun quadrupède ne lui sauta au visage, il se permit de regarder dedans, et dut retenir un soupir.  
\- Mitch, il y a combien d'emballages ?  
\- Tu veux la vérité ? Même moi je m'en souviens plus !

L'odeur du café se répandait dans l'appartement en même temps que celui-ci se réchauffait. Tom crut même distinguer le bruit de biscottes qui se brisent. Il leva les yeux aux ciel sans même retenir son sourire, et reporta son attention sur la boite devant lui pour s'attaquer au nouvel emballage.  
Il y avait des petits fantômes sur le papier qui emballait hermétiquement la nouvelle boite. Tom s'assit par terre, au milieu des bouts de papier et des restes de serpentins, pour continuer sa besogne. La boite aux fantômes s'ouvrit, laissant place à une boite ronde et haute, décorée celle-ci de petits atomes avec des sourires. Tom se demanda où est-ce que Mitch avait bien pu trouver tous ces papiers. La boite ronde recouverte d'atomes dévoila un de ces emballages mou en forme de papillote d'un seul côté, comme ceux utilisé pour les bouteilles de vins, sauf que celui sous ses yeux était beaucoup plus large.  Il était également décoré de plein de petites soucoupes volantes, entre lesquelles Mitch avait très visiblement dessiné lui-même des petits X entourés de ronds. Tom les reconnut aussitôt :  
\- Ils font pas de papier cadeau X-files, c'est ça ?  
\- Ah t'en es déjà là ! Continue, j'arrive !

Tom défit le noeud en ruban, et ouvrit avec attention l'emballage bien trop large pour contenir une bouteille. Il semblait être composé de deux parties, une dure et une plus plastifiée; il s'avera que c'était une nouvelle boite sous un paquet de marshmallow.  
\- Une raison ? demanda-t-il en levant les bonbons à hauteur du passe-plat.  
\- Je me suis dit qu'on aurait faim au bout d'un moment, sourit Mitch par la lucarne.  
Et effectivement il n'avait pas tort : Tom ouvrit le paquet, enfourna deux chamallows dans sa bouche et s'attaqua à la boite. Bien moins décorée, elle signait par contre le retour des scotchs de déménagement. Il dut reprendre sa fidèle amie la pelle à tarte pour en venir à bout, et évidemment à l'intérieur il y avait encore une autre boite, cette fois-ci recouverte de nœuds et de rubans collés aléatoirement.  
Mitch revint dans le salon, deux tasses fumantes en main, accompagnées habilement d'un paquet de biscottes coincé sous un bras et un pot de confiture coincé sous l'autre. Il posa tout ça sur un coin miraculeusement encore libre de la table basse, donnant à Tom une excuse pour faire une pause dans son étripage de ruban.

Le café brûla sa langue et sa gorge, faisant disparaître les restes trop sucrés des bonbons. La boîte faisait un peu moins de cinquante centimètres sur cinquante centimètres; c'était toujours assez pour un chiot, mais il doutait que Mitch ait enroulé un animal dans autant d'emballages. Il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il pourrait vouloir, ce que Mitch pourrait lui offrir, qui aurait cette taille : des... oreillers ? Un tabouret ? Beaucoup beaucoup trop de livres ? Un panier garni ? Il lança un regard à Mitch, qui fit signe qu'il zippait ses lèvres. N'ayant d'autre choix, il posa sa tasse, reprit sa pelle à gâteau, et recommença son travail difficile de dé-faisage de rubans. 

Les nœuds étaient vraiment placés au hasard, la moitié ne fermant rien du tout. Il eut par contre assez de mal à se défaire de ceux qui étaient utiles, notamment parce que l'électricité statique de son pull attirait à elle les rubans qu'il arrivait à enlever. Quand il y eut enfin plus de nœuds sur lui que sur la boite, il put découvrir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, c'est à dire un... nouveau paquet. Surprenant.  
Le nouveau cadeau avait des petits sapins dessus, et une fois celui-ci ouvert, il revela un paquet avec des bonhommes de neige, qui une fois ouvert à son tour laissa apparaitre une boite décorée de petit rennes, contenant elle-même une boule informe recouverte de chapeaux de père Noël. 

Les thèmes de plus en plus festifs confirmaient à Tom qu'il se rapprochait du paquet original. La taille diminuait, lentement mais inexorablement ; un tabouret était maintenant incapable de tenir dans le papier cadeau qu'il tenait en main. Un coussin, peut-être, mais pas trop grand.  
À propos de papiers cadeaux, le sol en était maintenant recouvert. Pas uniquement de manière figurative : entre les cartons, les emballages, les rubans et les restes de la soirée d'hier, il aurait bien été incapable d'aller ne serait-ce qu'à la cuisine. Mais il n'avait aucune envie d'aller ou que ce soit : il s'amusait bien trop à ouvrir ces centaines de cadeaux, et il ne s'en irait pas avant d'avoir découvert ce qu'il y avait au centre, fut-ce un dé. 

Il prit la cracotte que Mitch lui avait préparée et il continua son déballage tout en la tenant en bouche. La boule informe s'avéra être en réalité une autre boite, sur laquelle était collé du papier froissé ; il batailla quelques temps avec ces nouveaux ennemis, remporta la victoire et son trophée de guerre fut une nouvelle boite rouge imprimée de petites boules de Noël. Apres ouverture, il s'avéra que cette boite contenait elle même un nouvel emballage vert, agrémenté de petits nœuds. 

Les cadeaux étaient de plus en plus petits, maintenant ils ne faisaient pas plus de quinze centimètres de haut, de large et de long.  Les nœuds et le vert tombèrent pour révéler une boite recouverte de papier cadeau rose. Une sorte appréhension et d'excitation monta en Tom. La boite rose s'ouvrit pour dévoiler un emballage papillote. Moins de dix centimètres. La papillote contenait un cadeau à l'emballage doré. D'après le poids c'était plus très loin. L'emballage doré tomba pour révéler une petite boîte noire, sans ornements à part un nœud bleu, professionnel et impersonnel. Cinq centimètres.  Certainement pas faite par Mitch. 

Tom s'arrêta. Les restes des dizaines d'emballages l'entouraient et le recouvraient à moitié, l'odeur du café se répandait dans la pièce, et il savait que cette boite était la dernière. Elle avait l'air chère et importante ; Tom décida de la traiter avec révérence.  
Il enleva doucement le nœud, le faisant glisser à terre. Le regard qu'il lança à Mitch ne lui apprit qu'un chose : ils étaient tous les deux aussi anxieux quand à la réaction de Tom face au cadeau.

Des charnières montraient que le couvercle pivotait vers le haut. Alors, lentement, Tom ouvrit la boite.  
Elle ne contenait qu'une seule chose.

Sur un écrin aussi noir que l'extérieur, se dressait une bague. 

Il regarda Mitch avec des yeux ronds, sans oser dire un mot. Mitch se passa une main sur les joues, la bouche, puis leva les bras dans un geste qui disait très clairement : "Tadaaa?"  
\- C'est... c'est pour moi ? fut tout ce que Tom arriva à formuler.  
\- Ah, oui, il y a pas d'autre personne ici que je veux marier, rit Mitch avec une pointe de nervosité. Eh, euh que ce soit bien clair, t'as complètement le droit de dire non, hein ! Dis non ! Enfin non dis pas non s'il te plait... Mais tu fais ce que toi tu veux ! Enfin j'espère pas que tu dises non, mais il faut pas que ce que je veux ne t'influence, même si en vrai j'aimerais que si, mais prends pas ça en compte, okay ? 

Tom le laissa déblatérer ce flot de paroles qui n'avait plus trop de sens. Il prit l'anneau dans les mains, l'observa, le laissa coulisser sur son doigt. Il tenait. Il le regarda aussi longtemps qu'il put avant que sa vision ne se brouille, ce qui survint presque instantanément. En fait, la seule ombre au tableau, c'était le bruit de fond vaguement stressé de Mitch.  
\- Et bien sûr je sais qu'on a tous les deux eu des mauvaises expériences avec nos précédents mariages mais c'est logique quelque part puisque on voulait pas. Enfin là je sais pas si tu veux, hein ! Je dis juste que là t'as l'air de plus le vouloir mais que si tu veux pas ou t'es pas prêt ou c'est pas le bon moment bah tu dis non, tu es complètement libre de faire ce que tu veux, face que peux importe ton choix, j...  
-Eh, Mitch, l'interrompit Tom de la voix la plus douce qu'il put, en se levant et s'approchant à quelques centimètres du visage de l'intéressé.  
\- ... je t'aime? termina Mitch d'une toute petite voix.  
\- Ferme ta gueule.  
Et il réduit le peu de distance qu'il restait entre eux en se penchant pour l'embrasser. 

Il fallut quelques instants pour que Mitch réponde, mais quand il le fit, il serra Tom si fort qu'il crut lui briser les côtes. Ils souriaient presque trop pour un baiser normal, mais ils s'en foutaient. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'équilibre pour rester dans cette position, ils s'en foutaient tout autant. Ils tombèrent contre le bord du canapé, et finirent par rouler par terre, écrasant et se recouvrant de tous les serpentins, les emballages, les rubans, les papiers qu'ils avaient mis partout. 

De cet océan de désordre sortit une voix beaucoup trop heureuse :  
\- C'est un oui, du coup ?  
Et la réponse se repercuta dans les murs, un simple " Oui " qui s'élèva du capharnaüm qu'était devenu cette pièce, et qui envahit tout leur appartement.


End file.
